


Flowers for her Lady

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan tries to find the perfect flower for Josephine in Skyhold garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for her Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dgcakes (ficsnfun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnfun/gifts).



Camon walks through Skyhold gardens, trying to figure out which flower the Lady Ambassador would like best. For the first time the usual confident rouge is unsure what to do next. She goes from area to area, trying to make a decision, to no avail. She hears footsteps drawing near to her.  
She decides to keep on looking at the flowers. Trying to figure out which flower Josephine would want. Creators, why did there have to be so many?  
“Orchids are beautiful this time this year, are they not?” she hears Josephine’s voice right behind her.  
She quickly turns around to face Josephine. “They pale in comparison to you, My Lady.”  
Josephine chuckles at her response and blush covers her cheeks.  
“You flatter me,” Josephine replies.   
“It’s not really flattery if it’s true now, is it?” Camon flirts with her again.  
Josephine smiles weakly at her.   
“So what brings you the garden today, Inquisitor?”  
“Just enjoying the flowers of the garden,” Camon replies, knowing Josephine knew why she is here.   
“Out of all the time I have known you, you have never seen particularly interested in the garden or flowers. Poisons maybe. But never flowers. Why the sudden interest?”   
She walks over to what she thinks are the orchids. “Are these orchids, my Lady?”  
Laughter echoes throughout the garden. “Those are tulips, my dear.”   
“Well, I can tell you witch one is deathroot. So, which ones are the orchids?”  
Camon watches as Josie walks over to a small patch of flowers not far away. They are a beautiful shade of pink.  
“You’re right, Josephine, they are lovely this time of year.”   
She walks over to the orchids and kneels down beside one of them and pulls a knife out of her boot, and carefully cuts one of the orchids closest to her, careful not to damage it or hurt it. She rises to her feet and hands the flower to Josie.   
“A pretty flower for a pretty lady.” Josephine smiles again, blush covering much of her face. “Your face is turning the same color as the orchid,” Camon teases.   
A smile crosses Josephine’s face.  
“I need to be getting back to my desk now, I’ll see you later? For super?”  
“Yes, I will see you there.”   
She watches as Josephine walks out of the garden.   
She walks around the garden. Nearing supper time, she starts to make a bouquet, of both orchids and tulips, knowing Josephine will like them.


End file.
